Entre deux
by Isil
Summary: Une petite conversation entre deux personnages presque oubliés d'Advent Children.


Titre: Entre deux  
Auteur: Isil  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VII – Advent Children  
Couple: Zack/Aeris  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Ces persos ne sont que des marionnettes, mes marionnettes mwahahahaha! Kof kof kof! Pardon. Squaresoft joue les marionnettistes, pas moi!  
Notes: Un joyeux anniversaire à ma femme qui a le même âge que moi pour encore une quinzaine de jours :) Tu m'as demandé du Final Fantasy, j'ai regardé Advent Children, ça a donné ça. J'espère que ça te plaira!

* * *

Le rire qui résonne a un son cristallin.

"Il m'a appelée Maman," tinte une voix amusée.

Son propre rire, plus masculin, répond à cette observation. Il ouvre les yeux, ou en tout cas, c'est l'effet que cela lui fait. Difficile d'imaginer ses mouvements ou ses expressions quand on est mort et qu'on est plus qu'un esprit parmi tant d'autres au cœur de la Rivière de la Vie. Et pourtant, il peut presque se souvenir de la façon dont son visage se tendait quand il souriait, ou de la brûlure de ses muscles après un bon combat, même si ce ne sont plus que des impressions fugitives.

"C'est parce que tu es douce comme une mère," lui répond-il d'un ton gai, même si ses mots dénotent d'une profonde conviction.

Il y a de la lumière autour de lui, une lumière qui n'est pas vraiment une puisqu'il n'a plus d'yeux pour la voir. C'est plutôt comme une nuage éthéré, ou du coton très doux, une enveloppe de douceur au parfum sucré d'Aeris. Et à chaque fois que sonne le rire musical de son aimée, Zack se dit qu'être mort, c'est peut-être pas si terrible que ça… Parce qu'en fin de compte, ils sont à nouveau réunis, et ça, c'est déjà bien.

Évidemment, il y a encore des choses qui les retiennent, qui font d'eux des locataires permanents de cette croisée des chemins. Il y a cet amour qu'Aeris porte au monde des vivants, cet amour si infini qu'elle lui a offert jusqu'à sa propre vie. Il y a ce devoir d'agir qu'elle ressent malgré tout, malgré la mort, même. Il y a cette affection sans borne qu'elle voue à ses amis, ceux à qui elle a confié la tâche de parachever son œuvre. Ceux qui ont été dignes de la confiance qu'elle a placée en eux. Et puis surtout, il y a Cloud. Et là, Zack ne peut rien dire, parce qu'il est aussi désarmé qu'elle face à la souffrance de leur ami commun, de leur enfant perdu.

"Il a toujours eu besoin d'une mère," fait remarquer Aeris, sa voix emplie d'affection.

Ils ont souffert avec lui quand tout a été fini et qu'il s'est vu incapable d'obtenir leur pardon, ou en tout cas qu'il s'en est cru indigne. Tout ce temps, alors même que la notion des jours qui passent ne signifie plus rien pour eux, ils l'ont veillé silencieusement, ils l'ont vu se torturer, refuser une absolution qu'il imaginait indispensable. Ils l'ont vu porter sur ses épaules le poids de pêchés qui, en fin de compte n'en étaient pas. Et quand ils voulaient hurler, lui faire comprendre qu'ils l'aimaient tous les deux, qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner, et rien à expier, juste une vie à vivre, ils en étaient incapables.

Les rares messages qu'ils ont tenté de lui faire passer n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté, et ils ont observé Cloud s'empêtrer dans ses remords avec autant de douleur que lui. Alors ils ont attendu dans l'espoir de pouvoir libérer leur ami et la Planète toute entière du miasme qui les rongeait. Purifier une fois pour toute le corps et l'âme de ces innocents pour leur offrir le dernier cadeau de la dernière Cetra: la vie.

Maintenant que tout est fini, qu'ils ont une nouvelle fois triché avec la Faucheuse pour offrir à Cloud la chance qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de saisir la première fois, il ne reste que de l'amusement mâtiné d'affection pour la méprise de leur ami.

"Tu aurais fait une mère géniale," murmure Zack, et s'il y a un peu de regret dans sa voix, il est tempéré par l'amour qui émane d'elle.

Aeris semble prendre tout son temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse, mais Zack n'est pas pressé, car ils ont devant eux l'éternité, ou en tout cas le temps qu'il faudra aux leurs pour les rejoindre. Ce sera long, certes, mais ils attendront, parce que cette Terre Promise qui se profile à l'horizon ne sera jamais autant appréciée que lorsqu'ils seront tous là pour en jouir. Ils en ont décidé ainsi sans même se consulter, parce qu'il est des choses qu'on ne fait pas tout seul.

Il imagine une nouvelle fois ce que ça ferait de sourire, repense à Cloud en train de jouer dans l'eau avec les enfants, ou en tout cas à les laisser jouer avec lui, et il se dit que oui, il attendra. Il a le temps. Ils ont tout le temps.

Ils attendront, et ils veilleront sur eux, comme des parents aimants et discrets.

"Un jour, peut-être…" souffle t'elle enfin, comme une promesse et plus que son propre visage, Zack imagine celui qu'elle aurait, ses traits gracieux, son sourire aimant et il se dit que oui, elle aurait fait la plus belle mère du monde.

FIN.


End file.
